


Alone Together

by BrightestSun



Series: Au Yea August [13]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU Yeah AUgust (Miraculous Ladybug), Alya Césaire/Sabrina Raincomprix/Nino Lahiffe, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Multi, NSFW!, Polyamory, Power Dynamics, Voyeurism, glasses polysquad, sapphic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 22:18:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15672393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightestSun/pseuds/BrightestSun
Summary: Alya's dated Nino for a while and has now fallen in love with Sabrina. Sabrina's not a fan of Nino or boys in general, but Alya convinces her to try and make it work between all three of them. It helps that Nino apparently only really likes to watch.This is aged up Miraculous smut.Au Yea August 13 - Fake Dating





	Alone Together

**Author's Note:**

> This is smut. Do not read if you're not into that!

The memory of putting a movie on felt like a distant memory. Sabrina couldn’t clearly remember anything except for the woman in front of her, or more accurately, under her.

 

Sabrina felt like she couldn’t breathe, as though the inviting beauty would disappear if she blinked. She’d felt so daring when she pushed Alya back against the corner of the couch, the light kissing they’d done until now had been so amazing. If she took it too far would she ever be able to kiss her like that again?

 

She looked down into the foxy woman’s eyes, she was looking up with barely contained yearning. Alya was biting her lip erotically, waiting for Sabrina to make the next move. Sabrina didn’t see a hint of fear or distrust, only excitement, and invitation.

 

Sabrina tried to remember to breathe as her nervous hand began slowly sneaking its way under Alya’s flannel shirt, lifting it enough to let her hand explore the woman’s hot, trembling flesh.

 

Alya’s stomach was velvet soft, contracting slightly away from Sabrina’s curious hand. Sabrina smiled, allowing herself to tickle her stomach. Alya immediately started wiggling under her, protesting half-heartedly.

 

Sabrina had to fight herself to not continue the assault, it felt nice, grabbing into Alya’s warmth as she truly wanted, in a joking manner. It was like she was sating herself while defusing the tension a little bit. Still, she didn’t want to push her luck, she removed her hand from Alya’s stomach, reaching up to brush some of her hair out of her face.

 

Sabrina leaned down and kissed Alya. Sabrina loved kissing Alya, an expression of their love, of their togetherness, but this was different. When Sabrina allowed her tongue to slowly dance against Alya’s, it was proof of her lust, her wanting, her need for her dark-skinned lover. Still, with every motion, she worried she was messing something up.

 

Sabrina felt incredibly relieved as Alya’s hands reached against her back, pulling her closer. Alya’s tongue played against hers with equal vigor, the feelings that had built between them for months finally getting a bit of release as they allowed themselves this display of lust.

 

It was only a small taste though, as the two drew away from their kiss they looked at one another through steamed glasses, both inviting the other to take the next step, to do anything and everything the other wanted.

 

Sabrina took a deep breath of confidence before leaning back, quickly lifting off her shirt, revealing the black bra that she’d worn on all of their dates, waiting for the day she could show it to Alya. She lingered for a moment, watching Alya’s hungry eyes, scanning her half-naked body. Sabrina realized she hadn’t wanted Alya to see her with the bra, she’d wanted her to see her remove it.

 

She smiled nervously, throwing her shirt behind her and reaching back for the clasp.

 

“Hey!” Nino’s disgruntled voice rang out behind Sabrina, making her groan. She looked over her shoulder to see that she’d thrown her shirt right into his face.

 

“Sorry,” she said half-heartedly, wanting to return to her lover.

 

“It’s alright, you made me miss what they were saying though, mind if I rewind?” he picked up the remote and looked at them quizzically.

 

Alya chuckled “don’t think we’re invested in the plot babe, you do whatever.” She flashed him an earnest smile before shooting her bedroom eyes up to Sabrina, piercing her vulnerable heart “now, where were we? Think things were about to get good” she got comfortable, her eyes locked on Sabrina’s chest, waiting impatiently, like a tiger ready to pounce.

 

Sabrina wanted to get back into the mood but the sound of Nino munching on popcorn behind her was really grating on her. “Can’t we move somewhere more private?” she asked exasperatedly.

 

Alya shook her head “Nino’s my boyfriend, he wants to be included in my other relationship too. We’ve talked about this… I thought you were good with it.” Alya’s eyes were vulnerable and concerned; Sabrina knew that the beautiful woman would never do something Sabrina wasn’t comfortable with.

 

“But… if he’s just gonna sit there couldn’t he just as well sit somewhere else?” Sabrina frowned.

 

“I like watching, just want you to be comfortable so I thought this would be a good compromise” Nino shrugged.

 

Sabrina tasted her words for a moment, she didn’t understand Nino, he had the hottest girlfriend in the world and not only did he like sharing her, he didn’t even want to fuck her, just liked watching her doing things.

 

She wasn’t sure what he got out of the whole thing that he couldn’t get from porn, but much moreso she couldn’t imagine what Alya got out of the deal, maybe she liked being watched? Exposed before someone, feeling dirty.

 

Sabrina could feel her heart racing, the idea of Alya exposing herself to others was strangely exhilarating. But she wondered if the girl wouldn’t leave her for someone else if Sabrina wasn’t good enough? If the reason she needed others was because Sabrina was just a temporary tool until Alya found a better girl or worse a better boy.

 

“Hey…” Alya’s hand slowly stroked Sabrina’s cheek, “I love you.” Alya looked up at her with intense but wavering eyes, Sabrina could see that she was afraid. “I love you so much that I don’t know what I would do if you didn’t love me back. But I love Nino too, and I might love others in the future as well.” Alya sighed deeply “I don’t know if it’s something strange with me but I don’t understand why I should be forced to chose between the people I love… it doesn’t seem fair! But I want you to know, from the bottom of my heart, no matter who I love, it won’t make any difference. I’ll love you just the same, just as much.”

 

Sabrina looked into Alya’s vulnerable, misty eyes. She hadn’t realized that it was hard for Alya too, placing her in this situation. After Sabrina left Chloé in the dust, Alya had helped her put herself and her needs forward more, but she couldn’t stand the idea that she’d only been thinking about herself in this relationship.

 

Sabrina dried a growing tear before it could form “I… I love you too. So much. I just… I don’t get this thing with Nino but… I want to. I want to understand everything about you. I just worry that I’m not enough for you…”

 

Alya sat up, hugging Sabrina close and nuzzling herself against her. Sabrina pulled the woman closer, knowing that Alya’s glasses pressing against her collarbone was hurting them both. “it’s not about being enough. You’re everything I want. And you’re completely perfect” Alya whispered softly, melting Sabrina’s heart anew. “You’re everything I want but you’re not the only thing I want… does that make sense? It’s like… It’s like I’ve found the perfect phone, but society tells me owning a phone means I have to get rid of my computer… I don’t know… maybe I’m just selfish…” Alya hid her face against Sabrina.

 

Sabrina shook her head “You’re not selfish, I don’t think so at least. I’m just insecure…”

 

Sabrina felt another set of arms wrapping around her, Nino hugging her was something she’d gotten used to, but him hugging her while shirtless was still a little over the line. Still, she allowed it, reminding herself to slap him later. For now, his support and love seemed genuine and she couldn’t fault him (too much) for that.

 

“We all have things to work on,” he said, “best thing to do is be supportive and try to be understanding, and not be so hard on ourselves or one another when we mess up alright?”

 

Sabrina sighed, the moron was right, she could begrudgingly see some of why Alya liked him. The three stayed like that for a moment before Nino sat back down in his corner.

 

Sabrina drew a heavy cleansing breath, leaning down to kiss Alya’s forehead. “So um…” she felt cleansed, but the heat from before hadn’t left her. Part of her just wanted to cuddle and watch the movie, but a louder part of her wanted to finally touch Alya the way she’d dreamed. If she had to go home and masturbate the night away again after getting this close she might seriously lose her mind.

 

“Yea…” Alya smiled softly up at her. “Sorry I ruined the mood… It’s ok if you just wanna watch the movie.”

 

Sabrina felt her heart sink a little “yea… that might be best if that’s what you want” the two girls smiled awkwardly at one another.

 

“Oh God just fuck already, literally.” Nino interjected, “it’s clear you both still want to, stop trying to figure out what the other wants and just say it!” Nino sighed exasperatedly.

 

Sabrina scowled at him, he didn’t get it, Alya clearly just spilled her guts, she wasn’t going to want something like that, especially not if some dumbass boy was going to call her out on her awkwardness.

 

Alya sighed “he’s right”, Sabrina looked back at Alya confused, the boy was obviously wrong. “I should just be honest. Sabrina I want you, I don’t wanna watch the movie I wanna continue where we left off. But I understand if you don’t want to.”

 

Sabrina’s eyes went wide “no! No I want to too! I just didn’t think you wanted to!”

 

“Of course I want to! I can barely keep my hands off of you normally, and that’s without you sitting half-naked on top of me” Alya said sternly, then blushed heavily, looking away embarrassed.

 

The two blinked at one another for a moment, then both broke out laughing. The heavy air was lifted by their voices mixing in a choir of melted awkwardness.

 

Sabrina leaned down to place a sweet kiss on Alya’s lips, then another. The two smiled at one another, longingly gazing into one another’s eyes.

 

Nino groaned jokingly “don’t make me repeat myself” he snickered.

 

Sabrina stuck her tongue out at him “can’t wait for me to fuck my girlfriend huh?” she sat up and took another heavy breath before unclasping her bra, letting the straps fall into her hands, slowly lowering it to reveal her modest naked breasts to the woman beneath her. The hungry eyes made her feel exposed, but sexy, desired.

 

It occurred to her that maybe that was why Alya liked it when Nino watched her. The desire in his eyes helped make her feel sexy, dirty in the best way. She threw her bra at the dumb boy, intending it softer than it hit him.

“Hey! Foul play!” He complained.

 

Sabrina shielded her breasts with her arm and leaned over to grab the remote from his hand, turning off the tv.

 

Nino looked at her with a confused frown “now how will I know which cup was poisoned?”

 

Sabrina frowned back “both, he build up an immunity, it was a trick.” She wasn’t waiting for Nino’s exaggerated protest, they  both knew he’d seen it before. “your girlfriend is the hottest woman in the world, how can you care about such things!?”

 

Nino blinked at her confused “well um… I mean mostly I wanted you to be comfortable, I didn’t want you to feel like I was staring.”

 

Sabrina sighed, “I appreciate that, but Alya liked it when you look right?” she looked over at Alya who was blushing heavily “it’s ok, you do right?” Alya swallowed, nodding embarrassed.

 

“Then I want you to look, just no touching, and try to focus on her, I don’t like you staring at me.” She tried to sound more confident than she was, but she really didn’t mind much, and something about him seeing her with her did stir something deep inside her. Nino nodded compliantly, his face slowly growing red.

 

Sabrina took another deep breath, it was too late to back out now, and she didn’t want to anyway. She began undressing. True to his nod Nino looked at Alya instead of Sabrina. Alya, on the other hand, was staring enough for two people. Her blush kept growing heavier as Sabrina unbuttoned her pants, sliding them down and trying to give the transfixed girl a little show.

 

Alya’s mouth was slightly agape and Sabrina could see small beads of sweat forming against her perfect skin. Sabrina licked her lips teasingly, watching Alya’s breathing increase slowly as Sabrina exposed more of herself. She playfully ran her fingers up her naked stomach, over her breasts, up to her lips where she bit her finger, all the while watching Alya’s eyes following her every motion.

 

With one last surge of confidence, Sabrina allowed her thumbs to grab her pantyhose and panties at the same time, gliding them off quickly, not even trying to make the act sexy since it seemed impossible. She stepped out of the discarded clothing, standing nude before the burning eyes of the practically drooling girl.

 

Sabrina wasn’t sure what to do with her hands, she didn’t want to hide herself, but if her hands were idle they kept unconsciously shielding her, she opted for one hand on her hip, the other continuously running slowly through her hair.

 

She looked at the two people before her, they really looked completely enthralled. The feeling of vulnerability slowly washed away as Sabrina began really understanding that she was in charge, that the two of them would do whatever she said.

 

She could barely contain herself as she looked down at the painfully clothed girl that she’d dreamt of seeing naked for far too long. “Don’t just sit there like a sexy moron, come here” she smiled.

 

Alya practically sprang from her seat, closing the distance between them suddenly and hugging Sabrina, kissing her lustfully. Sabrina felt the girl’s hands against her naked back, her fingers digging softly into her, sending pleasant shivers through her.

 

Sabrina kissed back with equal passion, her fingers fumbling with Alya’s shirt buttons. The two ground against one another, further raising the difficulty of the task.

 

Alya stepped away from her, causing Sabrina to almost tackle her in an attempt to never have her leave. Alya held her back for a moment though, gripping at the corners of her shirt and lifting it off of her. Sabrina watched with careful anticipation as another white shirt underneath was revealed. Sabrina mentally groaned with impatience.

 

Thankfully Alya quickly removed it as well, throwing it to the side, revealing her simple white bra underneath. Sabrina marveled at the size of Alya’s chest, barely contained by the large bra. The annoyance of such a chest was a distant thought as Sabrina watched Alya unclasp her bra with hungering eyes. The garment fell to the floor and Alya moved her hands innocently behind her back, letting Sabrina get a full view of the girl’s amble sized chest and perfect brown nipples, so tantalizingly close.

 

Sabrina looked at Alya’s inviting pose, playful expression and awaiting quivering lip. She didn’t need any more of an invitation. She stepped forward, softly touching Alya’s chest, letting her fingers run over the smooth flesh, feeling her fingers sinking into her. Sabrina’s heart skipped a beat as she heard Alya’s soft gasping moan, barely audible, but so enticing that she could barely stand it.

 

Sabrina leaned forward, kissing Alya, feeling the soft clicking of their glasses colliding, it was a little annoying but a little funny too. She let her head sink down to place soft kisses against Alya’s neck. She felt the soft skin against her lips, against her tongue, digging her hands deeper into the incredibly soft breasts.

 

Alya moaned again softly, moving her head to the side and brushing her hair away, inviting Sabrina to continue her loving assault. Sabrina gasped as she felt Alya’s hand found her own breast, softly rubbing it in unison with Sabrina’s own movements.

 

Sabrina could feel the soft electricity of her small tit being played with. She tried to push the thoughts of her lack of size to the back of her mind, Alya was clearly enjoying them just as much as Sabrina was enjoying hers.

 

Sabrina lifted her head from Alya’s neck, once again kissing the beautiful vixen. She wanted to go back to kissing Alya’s neck but before she could, Alya’s head was traveling down, kissing her on her neck and traveling down.

 

Sabrina let herself moan as Alya’s lips traced over her collarbone, then gasped at the alien sensation of the beauty’s soft, warm mouth against her breast. She gasped softly, pushing her chest against Alya, hoping to show her exactly how much she loved this.

 

Sabrina’s hands felt empty, having been forced away from Alya’s bosom far too early for her own tastes. She lightly traced her fingers over Alya’s back, pushing her against herself. She could feel her pleasure building, she wondered if it was possible to come from just her breasts, she certainly felt like she could from this.

 

Alya’s hand began slowly gliding along her stomach, down towards Sabrina’s aching pussy. She bit her lip, feeling the painfully slow descent. Maybe she should have shaved, she was embarrassingly bushy. Alya’s hand traveled across her soft curly hair, finding her soft wet flower in the garden.

 

Sabrina gasped loudly, her desperate privates having been even more ready for Alya’s touch than she’d realized. Alya began slowly gliding her cupped hand against Sabrina, traveling over her clit and lips with delicate but purposeful pressure.

 

“Alya I…” Sabrina could feel the oncoming orgasm, building against her quickly from the second Alya had touched her down there. She wanted the moment to last, but it was impossible to hold back. Her legs closed hard against Alya’s hand which continued to pump. Sabrina’s legs started shaking as she felt herself reaching her explosive peak.

 

Alya raised her head, looking at her with curious, lustful eyes, watching her embarrassing face as she was rocked by an orgasm far faster and more powerful than any she’d managed to bring herself to.

 

She felt Alya’s lips against hers, pressing them deeply against her as she rode the waves, shaking against the hand. She fell against Alya’s awaiting arms, gasping for breath, her legs not moving properly.

 

As Sabrina’s blurred vision began clearing she saw Nino’s amused look from the sofa. “What are you smiling at?” she said between gasps.

 

Nino shrugged “just didn’t expect you to be such a quick shot” he smiled teasingly.

 

Sabrina’s eyes narrowed “I can keep going all night, how long can you go for?” she accused.

 

Nino motioned to his shorts “like this? All night too”

 

Sabrina tasted her confidence, she wanted to defeat this boy more than she wanted to not see his gross dick, though it was a slim margin. “Whip it out.” She said with false confidence.

 

“What?” Nino raised an eyebrow.

 

“You usually play with yourself while watching right? Do it. I wanna see how long you can last while watching me making my girl scream.”

 

Nino swallowed but it was clear he only needed to be told once, he quickly slipped his shorts down, his cock standing at attention from the show. Sabrina wasn’t sure what was average size, but he was smaller than she thought the average was, still bigger than she’d hoped though, of course, her dream was that he was the size of a tic-tac so it had seemed unlikely.

 

Sabrina licked her lips, grabbing ahold of Alya’s pants and dragging her close. She quickly unbuttoned and unzipped, then kneeled down in front of her, slowly dragging down the pants and underwear, revealing slight patches of wetness in Alya’s panties.

 

Sabrina was right in front of Alya’s crotch, she could smell Alya’s excitement, the idea of tasting her felt heavenly. She was happy to find that Alya was equally hairy to herself, she looked beautiful and natural. She was about to dive in when she realized the awkwardness of the angle, it was going to be really awkward, especially because Alya was shorter than Sabrina, it was going to be messy.

 

“Sit next to Nino” Sabrina ordered, feeling the rush of being in charge of the incredible beauty again. She wasn’t aware that she would get such a rush from barking orders and being followed by the most beautiful creature on earth. If Alya would let her she was going to have to try some actual dom stuff down the line, she was realizing that it might be something she’d really like.

 

She watched as Alya sat down on the corner of the sofa with a nervous smile. “You don’t have to push yourself, not everyone likes doing oral.”

 

Sabrina smirked “just try and stop me. Spread your legs wide.”

 

Alya bit her lip with a nervous, excited expression. She spread her legs as wide as she could, lying down against the backrest, watching Sabrina crawling towards her with purposeful slowness. Sabrina loved seeing Alya’s anticipating, lustful eyes watching her. She caught a quick glimpse of Nino playing with himself but she didn’t care, he could pump as pathetically as he wanted while Sabrina fucked Alya like a real lover.

 

Sabrina wasted no time when she finally made it to Alya, she sat down on her knees in front of her price and immediately let her head sink down to Alya’s crotch. Her tongue lapped experimentally over Alya’s pussy, getting a quick taste of the sweet, metallic taste.

 

Sabrina couldn’t believe that she got to lick someone so beautiful and kind, she quickly began tasting every corner of the woman. Her finger slowly pushed its way into Alya, she was incredibly tight even around just a finger. Sabrina started slowly rubbing against Alya’s wall, looking for the little rough patch that marked her g-spot.

 

All the while Sabrina’s tongue danced against her pussy, Alya’s moans kept growing increasingly powerful and desperate. Sabrina had barely gotten started before her lover began showing signs of building orgasm. She could feel Alya’s walls crushing against her finger, hear the gasping moans growing rapid and desperate, feel the shaking of Alya’s hips, moving against Sabrina’s mouth and finger.

 

Next to her she barely heard the many grunting of Nino blasting cum all over himself, he finished some time before Alya to Sabrina’s amusement. Sabrina continued her efforts, not raising her speed, simply moving against Alya with practiced, continuous motions.

 

Between Alya’s gasping moans, Sabrina heard her soft voice “I’m going to come…!” She said with quick desperate syllables. She needn’t have, her entire body was screaming with growing build up, but the words still egged Sabrina on, making her want to keep going through this orgasm to the next and the next.

 

Alya threw her head back, allowing her moans to ring out loudly into the room, her entire body shook and her hips raised against Sabrina’s eager mouth. Sabrina was surprised by a small flood of juices which tasted sweeter and were more slippery than before.

 

She felt amazing, watching Alya’s fingers digging into the pillows of the sofa, watching her head thrown back in complete ecstasy, feeling the crushing pushing of the walls against her finger, the trembling of her body.

 

Sabrina allowed Alya a moments rest, plopping down next to her and laying her head against her shoulder. The two slowly got their breathing under control. Alya looked at her with loving eyes, drawing her in and kissing her, seemingly not caring at all about tasting herself of Sabrina’s lips and tongue.

 

“That was amazing…” Alya gasped, hugging the naked woman close.

 

Sabrina snuggled against her shoulder “we’re not done yet are we?”

 

Alya blinked a few times, then gave her a sly smile “not by a long shot.”

 

Sabrina kissed Alya’s neck, rolling across her and straddling her. She allowed her butt to rest against Alya’s legs and began kissing her passionately.

 

Alya’s hands ran against Sabrina’s soft back, causing her to shiver. Alya’s strong hands glided down to playfully squeeze her ass.

 

Sabrina smirked, breaking the kiss and looking into Alya’s eyes lovingly “so what do you want to do next?” she asked with nervous excitement.

 

Alya smiled “I want to taste you” she licked her lips, looking into Sabrina’s eyes lustfully. Sabrina felt her nethers twitching involuntarily at the prospect. She fought the urge to tell Alya she didn’t have to, realizing that the buxom beauty wanted to do it as much as Sabrina wanted her to, and likely as much as Sabrina had wanted to taste Alya as well.

 

Alya let herself slide off the sofa, kissing Sabrina’s knee as she got in position. Sabrina once again found herself unable to breathe, agonizingly waiting for the brunette’s touch.

 

All three of them froze in place as they heard the front door unlock. The sound of stiletto heels entered into the foyer of Alya’s apartment. Alya bit her lip, her eyes wide with fear “that’s my mom!”

 

The three quickly scrambled to get dressed. Sabrina not knowing how much time they had, opted to throw on her shorts and shirt, quickly grabbing her underwear, vest and leggings, throwing it to the corner of the bed and covering it with a blanket.

 

Sabrina looked at Alya who was struggling to get her skinny jeans over her sizeable hips, she had the look of a woman who was regretting all her life decisions. Sabrina rushed to her side, grabbing the rim of the pants in the back and helped pull them over Alya’s perfect ass. With a bit of trouble, the brunette managed to button them just in time.

 

The door opened and Alya’s mom walked in to check on them. She smiled out at them, clearly not suspecting anything. “How are you doing in here?” she asked with the smiling graze of a hostess, with a hint of a nosey parent shining through.

 

Alya looked down her body, seeing her nipples poking through the thin cloth; she awkwardly folded her arms, trying not to look as naked as she felt. Looking at Alya she could see that she was facing a similar problem but far worse, as her white undershirt was less than meant to be worn alone, and without a bra, it was clinging against her, leaving little to the imagination.

 

Alya was clearly struggling to find a way to stand that didn’t make her look like she was hiding herself. Sabrina could feel cold sweat as Mrs. Césaire’s eagle eyes scanned her daughter, dissecting her heavy blush, nervous ‘innocent’ smile, open zipper and practically uncovered top. The three teenagers swallowed in unison as they saw her eyebrow shooting up suspiciously.

 

“So mom! Is it any cooler out today?” Alya asked with a bit too much enthusiasm.

 

Mrs. Césaire sighed “hardly, this heatwave is growing worse by the day. Of course, you’d know that if you didn’t sit around in your underwear with your friends.” She said with an accusing tone at her jobless daughter.

 

Alya chuckled nervously “I’m just taking a break with some friends, I can’t search for a job every second.”

 

Her mom reflected her with a stern expression which clearly read ‘can’t you?’ making Alya shrink. “I don’t like you wearing so little in front of a boy, you know this, he might get the wrong idea” she said coldly.

 

Alya’s eyes darted somewhere between scrambling for an answer and the sting of her mother’s words. “it’s alright mom, Nino’s… Sabrina’s boyfriend.” She half smiled.

 

Sabrina and Nino looked at one another with shared surprise, Nino quickly got over it, shrugging to her with a half smile. Sabrina returned his smile with a stern scowl, a distant part of her wanting to move up and make out with Alya in front of her mom in pure defiance of the mom’s apparent conservatism.

 

Nino got up from his seat “yea like, can’t keep my eyes off of this one” he put an arm around Sabrina, the sentiment wanting her to barf.

 

Mrs. Césaire nodded, scanning over the two of them. She looked like she was going to tell them something akin to how premarital sex would give them STD’s and kill them, but her expression suddenly changed from stern to curious. “Nino did you spill something?” she said with a suddenly very motherly tone.

 

The three teenagers looked with grim expressions at the traces of sperm on his shirt. “Uh… yea… uh… we were eating ice cream… for the heat ykno?” he chuckled, trying to hide how mortified he was.

 

“Alya!” her mom called out, wagging her finger “you have to take care of spots like that before they set! You know that.” She accused. She grabbed Nino’s wrist in spite of his protests, dragging him along out of the room.

 

Alya closed the door behind her mom, waiting until she was sure she was out of earshot. She looked over at Sabrina with large, apologetic eyes “um… sorry about that…” she said honestly.

 

Sabrina wanted to be mad but couldn’t get herself to really blame her, with how her mom acted, it was clear she wouldn’t understand, it sucked but it wasn’t Alya’s fault that she felt the need to lie. She sighed deeply “it’s fine.” She looked away, not wild about the prospect of having to pretend to date the careless, goofy boy.

 

“hey…” Alya closed the distance between them, taking her hand and softly squeezing it. Sabrina could tell that Alya was really sorry, that the idea that Sabrina was upset with her was eating at her. She wasn’t really upset but seeing how much Alya cared about her, cared about having maybe hurt her, it was a really nice feeling.

 

“I’ll make it up to you alright?” she promised, squeezing Sabrina’s hand harder.

 

Sabrina looked up into Alya’s soft eyes, letting her know with a soft smile that she was fine. “How will you do that?” she asked curiously.

 

“Oh, um…” Alya thought for a second “is there anything you want?”

 

Sabrina considered telling her that what she wanted was to not be a secret, to be able to openly date, all three of them. She knew that wasn’t fair to her though, not yet at least, Sabrina could wait for that, Alya was more than worth it.

 

Alya could see Sabrina’s gears moving as she considered what she wanted. She smiled, moving her hips against Sabrina’s erotically “nothing you can think of? If it’ll make you not mad at me then I promise it can be anything, no judgment” she giggled playfully.

 

 Sabrina felt her face heat up, images of Alya gasping for breath, restrained by ropes, red marks littering her body as proof of her devotion flooded Sabrina’s head. She swallowed, she couldn’t ask for something like that, especially not as an apology, it had to be something Alya was into.

 

Still, maybe something in that direction wouldn’t be so bad, just a step towards it, see how Alya reacted. She smiled at Alya, trying to hide the dopey smile that was creeping along her face.

 

Alya giggled “thought of something?”

 

Sabrina nervously brushed her hair behind her ear, leaning forward and kissing Alya lovingly. “I… may have some ideas” she smiled mischievously.


End file.
